In general, an air conditioner is a device that removes dust and the like in the air while adjusting a temperature, humidity, an air current, distribution, and the like which are suitable for human activities using a refrigeration cycle. As main components constituting the refrigeration cycle, a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a blowing fan, and the like are included.
The air conditioner is classified into a split type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separately installed and a wall type air conditioner in which the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are installed together in a single cabinet.
In general, even in a case of the wall type air conditioner, an indoor portion is provided toward a room and an outdoor portion is provided toward the outside while interposing a wall or a window therebetween.
Such an air conditioner has a larger volume, and even the wall type air conditioner occupies a part of the wall or the window so that there is a poor aesthetic effect.
In addition, even when air conditioning is performed in a predetermined area, air conditioning is performed with respect to the entire space rather than only the predetermined area, which is inefficient.